Fifty themes for Jack and Carly
by Blaze1662001
Summary: Written for the 1sentence challenge on livejournal. Fifty themes and one sentence each based on Jack and Carly.
1. Alpha

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d`s or the characters in the anime. I am also not making any profit from this fanfic.

This was written for the 1sentence theme challenge on livejournal. Using theme set alpha. It also contains major spoilers up until episode 59 and minor spoilers up until episode 102.

1) Comfort:

There was no comfort in the pair of glasses he held, just a certainty that he would make whoever did this to her pay.

2) Kiss:

When Carly rambles to long about her latest scoop, Jack shuts her up the only way he knows how.

3) Soft :

Carly`s hand is so small in his, that Jack vows never to let anything else happen to her.

4) Pain:

The pain of losing Carly is almost too much for him; only the thought of what she would want helps him pull himself together.

5) Potatoes:

After their day at the amusement park Carly makes potatoes for dinner, it`s the first time that dinner between them doesn`t feel awkward.

6) Rain:

When it starts pouring, it`s the icing on the cake for Carly`s bad day, but later watching Jack watch the rain, the day seems a little bit brighter.

7) Chocolate:

Carly spends weeks getting chocolate ready for Valentine's day and the look on Jack`s face when he receives his, makes it all worthwhile.

8) Happiness:

Carly is always happiest when she is with Jack, whether that means cheering him on or stalking him, she doesn't care.

9) Telephone:

Carly wished she never answered the phone that night, if she hadn`t Jack would still be in her life.

10) Ears:

"What are you doing?" Jack startled her so much that she dropped his earrings, "Oh, I just wanted to try them on, they look so cool".

11) Name:

Every time Jack says her name it makes Carly`s heart skip a beat.

12) Sensual:

Jack is the most sensual man that Carly has ever met and he has no clue how he makes her feel.

13) Death:

As she lays dying in his arms, she finally has the courage to tell him the one thing she`s always wanted to say.

14) Sex:

Their first time is nothing like Carly imagined in her day dreams, it is so much better.

15) Touch:

When Jack first sees her after the duel with Godwin, it takes all of his restraint not to reach out and touch her.

16) Weakness:

Carly's greatest weakness is her love for Jack and that is all Aslla Piscu needs to turn her to its cause.

17) Tears:

Whenever Jack sees that Carly is upset, he does whatever he can to make her happy again.

18) Speed:

Carly loves riding with Jack on his D-Wheel, the speed that they travel at always gives her an excuse to cuddle closer to him.

19) Wind:

When Carly drew Fu* that morning she wasn`t expecting a great day, it wasn`t until later after she accidently confessed to Jack and found out he returned her feelings, that she realized that her fortune might not always be right.

20) Freedom:

For the first time in years Jack feels free and it`s all thanks to the bubbly reporter standing before him.

21) Life:

It`s not every day that someone gets a third chance at life and even though she doesn`t remember the second, this time Carly will make sure she tells Jack how she feels.

22) Jealousy:

Mikage has no reason to be jealous of Carly, but one look at Jack's face is all it takes.

23) Hands:

As Carly faded away, Jack sat there for a couple of minutes still desperately trying to grab her.

24) Taste:

Crow is always getting on Jack`s case about drinking expensive coffee, still the coffee shop is one of the only places where they constantly meet these days, so Carly never plans to tell.

25) Devotion:

Jack will do anything to save Carly, even if it means dying together.

26) Forever:

Even though it pains Carly greatly to duel him, the promise of forever is too good to resist.

27) Blood:

However necessary it is for their happy ending, Carly regrets having to make Jack bleed.

28) Sickness:

When Jack gets sick Carly takes it upon herself to make him soup, it takes her a couple of tries to make it and it doesn`t taste all that great, but Jack eats it anyway.

29) Melody:

Carly can`t carry a tune to save her life, nevertheless it makes Jack happier whenever he hears her.

30) Star:

Carly always envisioned what it would be like to meet Jack Atlas, being his arms in a duel though wasn`t what she had in mind.

31) Home:

Carly opened her home and took care of Jack when everyone else turned their backs on him, which is why he`d do anything to keep her safe from the Dark Signer threat.

32) Confusion:

When Jack woke up from his accident during Yusei`s duel with Jean, surrounded by Carly, Mikage, and the girl who served him coffee he was notably confused, Carly was just glad that he was alright.

33) Fear:

As she was falling Carly's biggest fear wasn't that she would die, but that she would never see Jack again.

34) Lightning/Thunder:

During a thunder storm the power in Carly`s building went out, she stumbled around in the dark for a couple of minutes before Jack exited her room and helped her find some candles.

35) Bonds:

Jack broke all his bonds of friendship to escape Satellite, looking back he regrets what he had to do, yet one good thing came out of the whole mess, he got to meet Carly.

36) Market:

When Jack and Carly go shopping together they are usually mobbed by Jack`s fans, Carly doesn`t mind, she loves Jack so she enjoys every minute she gets to spend with him.

37) Technology:

Whenever Jack summons Red Demon`s Dragon to the field, Carly is in awe of how real it always looks, like it could honestly be Jack`s soul.

38) Gift:

To Carly, the greatest gift from Jack she could receive is being able to spend time with him.

39) Smile:

The first time Carly sees Jack truly smile her knees go weak.

40) Innocence:

Even if no one else believes that Jack is innocent, she will do whatever it takes to prove it.

41) Completion:

Carly is so happy when she completes her first major scoop, that she grabs Jack and kisses him without thinking.

42) Clouds:

When Jack begins to stay in her home Carly fantasizes about dates spent eating ice cream and watching clouds, when they actually start dating they drink coffee and eat cup ramen instead.

43) Sky:

The sky is always dark in the world, but to the two Dark Signers the world is perfect.

44) Heaven:

The days Jack spent in her apartment were like heaven to Carly because she got to see him every day.

45) Hell:

However, the first few days after her death were like hell because what man could love a monster.

46) Sun:

The sun is setting when Carly really understands Jack for the first time.

47) Moon:

The moon is high in the sky when Jack walks out of her life to protect her.

48) Waves:

Carly goes to the tower everyday for six months to try to see Satellite, counting down the days until she can see him again.

49) Hair:

It takes hours each day for Jack to do his hair, but Carly doesn`t mind waiting, because in the end it is always worth it.

50) Supernova:

When Carly finally remembers her days as a Dark Signer her emotions explode, the only bright spot in the whirlwind of her feelings is the knowledge that Jack loves her too.

*Fortune Witch/Fairy Fu, is the wind element fortune witch card, it`s fortune means:

Your fortune the day you draw this card is so-so.  
Lucky number: 3.  
Lucky color: green.  
Lucky item: plant.  
You might find something that is lost.


	2. Beta

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d`s or the characters in the anime. I am also not making any profit from this fanfic.

This was written for the 1sentence theme challenge on livejournal. Using theme set beta. It also contains major spoilers for episodes 58 and 59, minor spoilers up until episode 107, and speculation on future episodes. Some inspiration for these sentences came from the speculation posts of the Retributionshipping Club on the Janime Forums.

1) Walking:

After Jack and Carly finished their coffee, Jack offered to walk her home.

2) Waltz:

Carly loves to watch Jack duel, each move carefully calculated and executed, it looks a lot like dancing.

3) Wishes :

Jack is willing to risk everything to save Carly, which is why he finally tells her how he really feels.

4) Wonder:

Carly is always wondering what Jack is thinking about when looks at her like that.

5) Worry:

When Jack and the other duelists left the stadium to go confront Ghost, Carly couldn`t help but be worried about him.

6) Whimsy:

Jack`s formal attire is a little odd but Carly thinks it suits him.

7) Waste/Wasteland:

The moment the Dark Signer`s hood drops and Jack sees who it is, he realizes his life will never be the same.

8) Whisky and Rum:

Carly can`t hold her liquor very well, which is why on the rare occasion that she drinks, Jack always makes sure she gets home safely.

9) War:

These days it always seems like they are duelling for the fate of the world and Jack will do anything to protect her.

10) Weddings:

Carly never expected Jack to propose to her, which is why she`s caught off guard when he finally does.

11) Birthday:

He never told Carly when his birthday was, so Jack was quite surprised when he received a gift from her.

12) Blessing:

Jack considers it a blessing that Carly doesn`t remember her days as a Dark Signer, she is to kind of a person to have to deal with the guilt.

13) Bias:

As much as Carly likes the rest of team 5ds Jack will always be her favourite member.

14) Burning:

Every time Jack looks at her like that, Carly feels like she is on fire.

15) Breathing:

After the duel between them ends, Carly gives Jack the kiss that will let him live again.

16) Breaking:

He felt his heart break when he realized that he failed to protect her.

17) Belief:

Jack believed he could save Carly up until the moment when Aslla Piscu took control of her and then he devised a new plan.

18) Balloon:

Their first date takes place at the amusement park and neither one of them has a good time, so Carly decides if she ever gets a second date she`ll pick a place they`ll both enjoy.

19) Balcony:

Carly felt immense satisfaction watching Divine fall to his death; the only thing that could have made it perfect was if Jack was there to see her victory.

20) Bane:

The Crimson Dragon is the bane of Carly`s non-existence due to the fact that it`s the one thing keeping her from being with Jack.

21) Quiet:

Carly always liked how quiet her apartment was before Jack started staying with her and after Jack leaves she misses him even more than the quiet.

22) Quirks:

Carly knows all of Jack`s quirks and even with them, she wouldn`t change Jack for the world.

23) Question:

The first time Carly asks him what happened when she was a Dark Signer, his blood runs cold.

24) Quarrel:

The only time Jack and Carly fight is when he thinks she is putting herself into too much danger.

25) Quitting:

No matter how many jobs he gets fired from Carly is always there encouraging him to succeed.

26) Jump:

When Jack won the duel, Carly jumped out of her seat and began cheering.

27) Jester:

After his duel with Yusei, Jack feels like the jester he once claimed Yusei to be; spending time with Carly showed him that even though he couldn`t change the past, he could still change himself.

28) Jousting:

In Carly`s opinion Jack is a true King and she will defend him against anyone who says otherwise.

29) Jewel:

There weren`t any jewels on the ring that Jack gave to Carly, it was silver, plain, and more precious than any other ring he could of given her.

30) Just:

Carly was just a reporter until she met Jack and then she became so much more.

31) Smirk:

"Jack there was no reason to scare off that guy, he was just asking me for directions" Jack didn`t reply, he just continued smirking in the direction the man had run off in.

32) Sorrow:

Jack thought nothing could compare to the sorrow he felt after Team Satisfaction fell apart, it wasn`t until Carly faded away that he realized he was wrong.

33) Stupidity:

When Jack taught Carly how to duel she kept making so many mistakes that she half expected Jack to give up on her, but he never did.

34) Serenade:

Jack may never serenade her outside her window but he will always save her when she gets herself into trouble and that in Carly`s opinion is worth more than any serenade.

35) Sarcasm:

When Aslla Piscu took control of Carly it was the greatest mistake the Earthbound God could ever make.

36) Sordid:

Her wish for an eternity with Jack was completely selfish but spending her final moments in his arms makes her feel a bit better.

37) Soliloquy:

As Carly was practicing how she was going to confess to Jack, she never noticed him walking up behind her and overhearing the entire thing.

38) Sojourn:

She knew that Jack`s stay in her apartment was only temporary but it still breaks her heart when he leaves.

39) Share:

Jack doesn`t share his feelings easily, which is why no one knows how much Carly means to him.

40) Solitary:

Carly`s apartment feels very empty once Jack is gone.

41) Nowhere:

It frustrates Carly to no end that she`s known Jack for almost two years now and they are still just friends.

42) Neutral:

Jack never gets involved in the fights between Carly, Mikage, and Stephanie; Carly likes to think secretly that he is rooting for her.

43) Nuance:

Yusei has been Jack`s friend longer than anyone else and even he can`t figure out what Jack feels for Carly.

44) Near:

If he could Jack would keep Carly with him forever, that way nothing could ever hurt her.

45) Natural:

Spending time together seems like the most natural thing in the world, which is why she tries to spend as much time with him as possible.

46) Horizon:

Infiltrating the Arcadia movement might not be the best idea ever, but if it will help her see Jack again Carly will do it.

47) Valiant:

Jack made a valiant effort to protect Carly from any threats after the Dark Signer fiasco and when he rescued her from Jose he vowed to try even harder.

48) Virtuous:

Jack hasn`t always been a good person but spending time with Carly always makes him want to improve.

49) Victory:

When Aslla Piscu took control over Carly she fought it every step of the way and when she lost the duel against Jack, it was her greatest victory.

50) Defeat:

Even though Jack won the duel, the moment Carly played Earthbound Release he felt like he lost.

AN: I want to take the time to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. When I wrote this I wasn`t expecting anybody to read or review it so to get 125 hits and 5 reviews made me very happy. I wasn`t actually going to write anymore sentences but when I saw that, I decided to write another theme set so again thank you guys so much.


End file.
